Royal Blue x Poisoned Purple
by TheCuteYoungLord
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive aged 18 and Alois Trancy aged 19 become lovers, But, does everything go down the pan when the curious young blonde finds out about Ciel's eye and his horrific past! They're on the run!
1. Chapter 1

Royal Blue x Poisoned Purple

* * *

**_ This is just a tester, if people like it the next chapter will be ALOT longer_**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The young college student sighed and walked down the street, it was cold, dark and bitter outside as the cold wind harshly stung his gentle cheeks. He kept walking at a quick pace, his converse boots laced up his leg made no sound as he quickened his pace.

He breathed quickly, fogs of hot air leaving his mouth as he hurried around the corner and pulled out his keys, inserting it into his studio apartments door and shoving it open, scurrying in and shutting the door, he sighed in relief as he took his Royal blue scarf off revealing a rather large hickey.

When he turned his glistening blue orbs to the studio his mouth fell open, his cheeks instantly aroused a heart thumping pink. The coffee table was knocked over, last night's clothes strewn over the floor, sheets, pillows, vases and photos lying on the floor. Oh, and not to mention a incredibly 'sexy' blonde male laying fast asleep on the couch, shirtless, the button on his trousers undone. Last nights activities were certainly racy.

He slowly tiptoed up to the blonde and sat on the edge of the couch, unlacing his boots. A arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled on top of the blonde male, his breath taken away out of surprise, it took the bluenette a few seconds to work out exactly what had happened before protesting and sitting up "Stop it! This is not the time for your perverted games! You completely wrecked my-"

The blonde smirked and cut the boy off, pressing his lips up against the others, forcing the blue haired boy to fall deadly silent.

The boy smirked and quickly changed their positions, coming in-between the boy's thighs. He then slowly pulled away "Shut up, you enjoyed it." He slowly moved away from the hot and flustered Phantomhive boy.

The boy slowly sat up and tried to hide his blush as he was practically constantly dominated by him. He sighed and stood up slowly taking off his shoes and bending down, picking up various things, tidying up the apartment up. When he knelt down to pick up the last photo frame he felt a hand sliver up his thigh causing him to yelp and jump back, staring wide eyed at the blonde boy who stood behind him. "What the bloody hell Alois!?" The boy hissed jumping back "Are you constantly only thinking about fucking me?!"

The blonde pouted softly and leaned closer "You were teasing me with that heavenly ass" He leaned closer and whispered into the boys ear "Mnm~ you smell irresistible "

"Alois, you idiot, stop!" he growled as he was pushed roughly against the wall.

"Let me see under that eye patch" He reached out and began pulling on it, making the bluenette whimper and try and pull away.

"No! d-don't look!" he yelled when he felt it pulled from his face. He felt everything sink, that was his relationship down the drain.

The blonde boy gasped, his eyes widening "Oh god… Ciel.. What happened?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The blonde looked down, feeling extremely guilty. "Ciel… What happened?"

The bluenette slid down the wall, his heart pounding quickly as he began to speak "I-….I Was.. nearly raped… it happened two years ago… when I tried to escape the man tried to kill me.. He missed and slashed my eye…"

"Ciel I-" The blonde stood there, feeling sheepish, he was horrified with the truth, he looked at the boys face and saw a singular tear wriggle through his good eye lid, instantly the blonde threw himself on to his knees, flinging his arms around the boy "Ciel I'm so sorry!" the blonde cried and nuzzled into his neck "You're still beautiful!"

The boy froze and stayed still before slightly tilting his head "You're not going to leave me…. ?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" The blonde snapped back "I've been on my knees begging to be with you for about three years now!"

The boy couldn't believe the blonde still wanted to be with him, he quickly wrapped his arms around the blondes neck, pressing their lips together to show his gratitude. The older boy smirked and grabbed the bluenettes wrists, holding them by his head as he pronged the boys mouth open, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth and rolling and wrapping his tongue around the smaller boys.

Gasps and slurping sounds filled the silent studio apartment as the to boys shared their passion.

Eventually the blonde pulled away, swallowing their combined saliva before licking his lips. He reached out and stroked the boys hair, smiling softly "I love you, baby"

He blushed softly and mumbled back "M-Me to… help me up" The boy demanded, placing his hands on the blondes bare shoulders.

He smirked and placed his hands on the bluenettes waist; easily lifting him up "There we are my lord" he chuckled and ruffled the boys hair before slumping back down on the sofa.

The bluenette quickly put his eye patch on and tied it up, perfectly.

Alois sat up and stretched gazing at his beautiful boyfriends perfect ass as the boy trotted around the open kitchen, finding something for both of them to eat. "Cie-…" The blonde was annoyingly cut off by the bluenettes slender body sliding up onto the kitchen counter, stretching up to open a cupboard. "Shit. Ciel…. Are you trying to turn me one ." he hissed to himself before quickly laying down to fantasize about his boyfriend.

* * *

The blonde was awoken by Ciel who shoved his dinner into his lap "Wake up and eat!" he muttered before sitting down in-between the blondes legs.

The blonde lazily sat up and looked down at the food before shoveling it in to his mouth, grinning as he finished it quickly and grabbed the bluenettes left half eaten plate and finishing it off "Your portions are so small, no wonder you're a short ass!" he then lay back down and burst out in to laughter.

The bluenette frowned and kicked the blonde "you eat like a pig!"

"Hah! Your so weak!" he yelled and jumped up, slinging the bluenette over his shoulder as he walked off towards the bedroom.

"Hey! Put me down!" the bluenette yelled and squealed, kicking out his legs but stopped as soon as he received a harsh slap on his thigh.

"Shut it short ass! ~" He then threw the boy down on the bed and crawled on top of him, whispering in his ear "Lets see if we can do it tonight without trashing your apartment, eh?"


End file.
